


De Jeito Nenhum

by DK_Alves



Series: Aniversários - South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: ButtersBDay, Date Game, Dougers, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Após ouvir uma conversa de um bando de garotas sobre um aplicativo, Butters resolve testá-lo.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| ButtersBDay || Dougers || Fluffy || +16 pelo Shonen-Ai ||
Relationships: Dougie O'Connell/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Aniversários - South Park [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075424





	De Jeito Nenhum

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii! E aí, como vão??
> 
> Bom, fiz essa pequena fic (finalmente pequena) apenas para comemorar o aniversário do Butters, esse personagem mais fofo e maravilhoso do mundo!!! Eu quase deixei meu bebê sem uma fic, mas consegui fazer no meio do trabalho e agora está aqui!
> 
> Não é a coisa mais rebuscada, como sempre faço, mas apenas algo que eu achei que combinava com ele <3
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BUTTERS!!!
> 
> Enfim, mais explicações estarão nas notas finais!
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

Isso com certeza não é real!

Butters encarava a tela do celular, já na última tela do "tutorial" do aplicativo que instalara em seu celular, se perguntando porque fora se deixar levar pela curiosidade ao ouvir um bando de garotas no metrô lotado.

Dois dias atrás, Stotch estava voltando da faculdade, cansado após as aulas chatas e maçantes do dia, e para ajudar, tivera que pegar um trem lotado, tanto que ficara espremido entre diversas pessoas devido à hora do rush. E como naquele dia, mais um motivo conspiratório para tornar seu dia chato, havia esquecido seus fones de ouvidos e tivera que ouvir uma grande algazarra de vozes, com diversos assuntos variados no ambiente, sendo uma delas de um grupo de alunas do colegial, comentando sobre um aplicativo super legal, que realmente diziam funcionar.

Claro, na hora em que ouviu tudo, ele achou uma completa idiotice, não acreditando em nada, porém, mesmo assim, ao chegar em casa, ele se viu pegando seu celular e instalando o aplicativo, encarando a tela de início assim que o download e instalação estavam completos.

Achou que estava ficando louco em seguir com aquilo.

Contudo, após os dois dias, já no final de semana, longe de trabalhos, ele fora realmente testar o que tinha, ainda se perguntando por que fazia aquilo.

Deitado sobre o sofá, Stotch decidiu seguir além da tela de início, sendo redirecionado rapidamente para outra tela onde havia um texto grande sobre como o aplicativo funcionava, as regras de uso, os dados que ele colhia — como cartões de créditos e informações pessoais — e a típica caixinha de marcação para aceitar os termos de uso. O loiro simplesmente leu tudo, criticando a veracidade de alguns pontos do texto, além da conversa maluca das garotas, mas mesmo assim aceitou tudo e seguiu adiante.

O loiro preencheu o nome completo, a idade, sexo, orientação sexual, um apelido que gostaria de ser chamado e o sexo de preferência do tipo ideal. Leo pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir, pois como não tinha preferência para os gêneros, ficava com qualquer um que lhe chamasse atenção. Era a melhor coisa, na opinião dele, pois tinhas diversas opções. Contudo, como teste, ele escolheu um personagem masculino, lembrando-se das conversas das garotas que poderia ser mudado depois, quando quisesse trocar a aparência e personalidade do persona criado.

Até ali tudo parecia tranquilo, parecendo algum date game bobo, porém, quando a próxima tela surgiu, o jovem ficou um tanto assustado com a quantidade de informação que pedia do seu tipo ideal, lembrando-lhe uma ficha de hospital de tão complexa e extensa que era com uma mistura de questionários de sites de namoros e amizades.

Leopold demorou bons minutos naquilo, respondendo coisas como doenças, deficiências, altura, peso, tipo sanguíneo, marcas ou manchas na pele, cor dos olhos e cabelos, raça, etnia, se falava mais de um idioma, o que ele gostava e detestava e entre outras coisas que ele jamais reparara em outro ser humano.

Quando finalmente terminou, seguiu adiante, chegando à aparência do personagem, onde ele montaria, com as opções dispostas no guarda-roupa do aplicativo, como ele queria que seu personagem fosse. Por ter dito a coloração dos cabelos e olhos, Stotch pôde ter um vislumbre de como ele seria, porém, ainda não era como imaginou, por isso modificou tudo e finalmente terminou, escolhendo até mesmo as roupas que usaria, combinando com a personalidade que escolhera na tela anterior: Tímido e inteligente, basicamente um nerd.

Butters achou muito fofo.

No passo seguinte finalmente veio o nome e a data de aniversário do personagem. O loiro não escolheu dia, deixando o que já estava marcado, sendo o dia de sua criação, enquanto nome teve de pensar um pouco mais até finalmente se dar por satisfeito — e combinar com o personagem — para prosseguir, sendo a última tela de confirmação para tudo já construído.

Butters tinha que ter certeza se deveria manter o que tinha feito, visto que alterações futuras, como a ficha pessoal, personalidade, medidas e nomes poderiam ser mudados apenas se comprasse o ticket de troca, que de acordo com a conversa no metrô, era extremamente caro. Por isso levou bons minutos lendo tudo com grande cuidado, analisando a aparência fofa antes de aceitar completamente sua criação.

Se passaram alguns minutos e nada, Stotch apenas encarava sua sala em todos os cantos, com certa expectativa que pelo menos alguma coisa empolgante acontecesse em sua vida, e apenas se xingou, percebendo o quanto havia sido bobo demais em acreditar em tanta baboseira que garotas do colegial falavam.

Nunca que existiria um aplicativo que criaria um par perfeito e que se materializaria na frente da pessoa, claro que não. Nenhum humano vivia numa sociedade tão avançada assim, porém, como o loiro era movido pela curiosidade, decidiu testar, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo.

De jeito nenhum.

Sua campainha tocou assim que ele se espreguiçou após levantar do sofá indo atendê-la, já imaginando ser algum de seus colegas da faculdade, contudo, ao abrir a porta, o susto que Butters levou foi pior do que quando ele quase quebrara o pescoço ao subir numa árvore em sua infância.

Um rapaz, mais baixo que ele, de cabelos encaracolados da cor de um ruivo chamativo como o sangue, os olhos verdes claros atrás de óculos fundo de garrafa, sardas salpicadas pelo rosto e roupas tipicamente nerds estava parado a sua frente, com o rosto vermelho, provavelmente muito tímido, enquanto segurava suas mãos para trás e desviava o olhar diversas vezes, muito nervoso.

— Não acredito... — Foi o que Stotch conseguiu dizer com os olhos completamente arregalados e o coração disparado com a possibilidade mais que impossível acontecendo diante de si.

— Boa tarde, Leo... Eu... Eu sou Dougie, seu namorado.

O coração de Leopold disparou ainda mais, sem conseguir acreditar. Ele chegou até a tocar a face do jovem a sua frente, sentindo a maciez da pele humana e um calor incandescente na bochecha, tão real que ele nunca diria que Dougie viera de um aplicativo que prometia criar o namorado — ou namorada — perfeito, no qual era possível trocar de nome, aparência e personalidade conforme enjoasse.

Era simplesmente incrível. Surreal.

Até mesmo o ronco que a barriga de Dougie deu foi real o bastante, tirando Stotch de seu estado de choque.

— Você quer comer algo? — Perguntou ainda confuso, já cogitando a ideia de enchê-los de perguntas enquanto o ruivo comia.

— Claro, adoraria, Leo. — Dougie sorriu de uma maneira muito fofa como Leo havia imaginado, até mesmo com a voz, onde em uma das perguntas, ele anotara como queria o timbre do seu par perfeito.

— Entre. — O loiro deu espaço e deixou o mais baixo entrar, levando-o direto para cozinha.

Se aquilo realmente não fosse um sonho ou uma piada idiota dos seus amigos da faculdade, que poderiam ter descoberto da sua ideia de testar o aplicativo, Stotch imaginou que conseguiria aproveitar muitas coisas e se divertir com diversos tipos de pessoas diferentes, mesmo que tivesse que gastar muito dinheiro para todas as mudanças feitas.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um ótimo trabalho <3 Desta vez não lhe dei trabalho algum e eu fiquei bem surpreso! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado, Clots, pois eu fico sempre meio receosa com fics curtas e que faço na correria, sem tempo de dar uma boa olhada nela! <3
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam da história?
> 
> É bem simples, bem despretensiosa e bem fofa, coisa que não faço há tempos! Afinal, a mais fluffly que fiz foi minha primeira fic kkkk. Enfim, eu queria dizer que a fic foi baseada num jogo chamado "Dream Boyfriend", que eu tenho e adoro demais! Claro que o jogo é bem bobo, mas achei bem legal e fiquei imaginando como seria o mundo se pudéssemos criar nossos pares ideais e coloquei um pouquinho disso no Butters, que parece que vai aproveitar disso kkkk.
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
